legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Expedition Infinity (LL)
"Expedition Infinity" is the second episode of Legoland Season 2. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. It is part 1 of a 2 part episode. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis The Investigation Team encounter a friendly and eccentric scientists who owns a large research compound on another planet. Disaster strikes when one of his creations breaks lose and threatens to kill them all. Plot An intriguing day at Legoland... James, Dave, Mitch, Luther and Simins were all aboard James's ship the M2. James was making a mission log: Mission Log, me, Dave, Mitch, Luther and Simins are on my ship traveling to a region of space a few days away from Legoland known as the Breatherin Expanse. Large quantities of Omicron Radiation and Theta Radiation is said to spontaneously appear here from some kind of spatial anomaly . It is our task to investigate. The ship drops out of warp and reaches the location. Simins tells James to only use maneuvering propulsion here as any faster could cause a chain reaction and damage the ship. Suddenly all of the radiation disappears. Simins is perplexed and does not understand how this is possible, he then says that this must be man made. Suddenly out of no where a large metal structure forms around them containing the ship. James fires the laser blasters on his ship but it does not affect it. Mitch then says that he knew he should of brought more firearms. The intro sequence and titles then appear. Dave detects a ship dropping out of Graviton Warp, it sends a communication request to the M2, James answers. In the ship is an eccentric, human scientist, he says by jove iv done it! James replies by asking who he is and why he is holding them captive. The scientist says "Sorry for the cage, my name is Dr. Infinity and I am a scientist just like you!" James asks how he knows who they are. The doctor explains that everyone in the quadrant knows who Legoland is. He then says that he set up this little trap to try and get you here. Mitch shouts why he wants us captured. Dr. Infinity says that he does not, it was just a little experiment to see if he could get some of Legoland over to this area of space and by jove it worked. James sighed. Dr. Infinity then explain that he has been monitoring Legoland very closely and that he is his biggest fan. He then releases the structure around the M2 before explaining that he has a research compound on a planet in this system. He asks if they would check it out. Everyone thinks its a good idea, James believes that maybe in the future they could trade technology. Dr. Infinity is happy and tells them to follow him. Dave explains to him that the M2 does can not go as fast as his ship, the doctor then says he will travel at their maximum speed. Both ships head off to the planet. Both ships drop out of warp and arrive. Dr. Infinity says welcome to Alteron! He then explained that his compound was built here. Both ships landed in a ship yard inside the compound; the compound itself looked almost like Legoland. Miles and miles of fencing could be seen spanning all over the planet. Everyone gets out of their ships and heads for the big cargo bay door. Dr. Infinity sas welcome to my compound, this is the industrial and manufacturing area but we are now on our way to the Deimos Labs where all of the research is done and inventions are made. Luther says to Simins that this is just like Legoland. They all get into a small jeep as Dr. Infinity explains that there is a short drive to the Deimos Labs. During the journey the doctor says that while they are here they are his guests, they will now get the full tour. The doctor explains that he has has had the base for a number of years, he was just like James, always inventing things and wanting to make breakthroughs. Dr. Infinity then says that he has over 100 workers who consist of scientists and engineers; some are human like him, others are aliens that he has employed from the surrounding solar systems. He explains that he does exactly what Legoland does, research, explore, invent, discover, make, build and much more. It all about the advancement of science and technology. The jeep then stops as they arrives at the Deimos Labs. They all enter through a door and walk down a hallway. Dr. Infinity then says welcome to the Deimos Labs, the hub where all of the research happens. There were many different research and test labs along the corridor, at the end was a large chamber. Inside was many workers and scientists all building and making machines, engines and ships. Dr. Infinity explained that they do all kind of work and research here and that this chamber was where all of the big stuff happens. Simins says that he noticed a large fence or barrier stretching across the planet. Dr. Infinity said that this is where we are going now. The whole group begin to walk through the chamber and out the otherside. When they get outside they see a giant lifeform standing there with a large rod in its hand. Dr. Infinity tells them not to be scared, this is Nizell, he is a Thorian , a race of giant humanoid creatures. Mitch asked why he has one of these here just walking around. The doctor explains that he is the last of his kind, he was about to die but he managed to save him. He has decided to repay Dr. Infinity by serving as a protector of his compound. Nizell came over and spoke, he asked if these new people were intruders, the doctor told him they were visitors. Nizell then said sorry and told them to enjoy their stay here on Alteron in Dr. Infinitys Compound. The whole team then walked onto a pad on the ground that was connected to a rail. Once everyone was standing on the circular pad the doctor pressed a button and suddenly a large transparent cylinder appeared all around and over them. Dave asked what this was for. Dr. Infinity said that he has made/captured all kinds of life and wishes to display them and keep them contained in a safe, large environment just like a zoo or a jurassic park. He assures them that all of the lifeforms are well looked after and fed as well as not being harmed. Sometime these creatures escape and that is why Nizell is present here. Finally he explains that this pod they are in is called the Observation Transport Pod and that it will take them through the enclosure to view all of the creatures. James asks what material it is made from, the doctor tells him that it is transparent Hydragynium, one of the strongest materials Humans use for construction. The Observation Transport Pod starts to move along the rail just like the Legoland Transit System. The Observation Transport Pod reached a t-junction in the rail, instead of heading towards the enclosure where all of the creature are it heads of in the other direction. Dr. Infinity explains that today they won't be looking at them as they are nothing compared to the creature he has just created. The pod reaches a steep cliff, there is also a large Force Field going around the area of low ground at the bottom of the cliff encircling it. Dr. Infinity asks the Computer to disengage the security lock, it says voice access confirmed and part of the field disappears. The Observation Transport Pod goes through this gap and down the side of the cliff into a large crater. The pod continues through the crater until it reaches the other side where a building is seen. Luther asks why there is so much security around this creator, Dr. Infinity tells him that it is to contain my newest creature that they are going to see now. The pod arrives at the building, there is a Force Field going around the building as well. It is deactivated and the pod docks with the base, everyone gets out. Dr. Infinity explains that this is his special lab for experimenting with one ofthe most strangest phonomers ever seen in the galaxy. James asks what it is, he tells him that they are going to see now. They all enter a very high tech lab, inside are many workers and in the centre of the room a chamber with transparent walls. Dr. Infinity asks the group if they have ever heard of a force called The Magnatex. James says he has heard of it, Simins and Luther says they know it. Dr. Infinity asks them to explain it to the group. Simins explains that it is a sort of very strong electromagnetic force that is unlike any other force known to exist. Luther then reveals that this force is intelligent, it wants to live, move, it can think. But as a force it does not have the ability to do anything like that, it just exists in certain place around the galaxy not being able to do anything. Dr. Infinity then says until now. He explains that him and his team have managed to find a way to bond the force to two special materials: Ceresium and Electrocite. Now that this force has a body it has the ability to take control, move, live, think and even communicate. Dr. Infinity believes that this is the most diverse form of life in the galaxy. Everyone in the group from Legoland are very startled and impressed. James calls him a genius. Dave then asks if they can see this in action, the doctor tells them that is why they are here. Inside the chamber is some long, thick rods made from Electrocite and connected to the ends of each rod were balls of Ceresium, Dr. Infinity says that this is the best configuration to get the force and the materials to bond. Dr. Infinity then orders the workers in the lab to turn on the field. There is a slight hum as the metal literally comes to life. All of the rods start to move over each other as the mass attempts to escape its cage. Dr. Infinity calls it the Magnatex Creature. Everyone is amased. Simins says that no one has ever managed to do this ever and that he is an amazing scientists. The doctor then orders his scientists to disengage the field and the metals fall back into a clump in the chamber. Mitch asks if they have a way to destroy it, if it becomes too powerful. Dr. Infinity explained that when the materials were bonded with the force it becomes incredibly strong, the compound probably does not have enough firepower to stop it. The doctor then explains that it does not matter though as the force is only even bonded to the material by 20%, this process can only be induced and controlled by a strong oscillating Quantum Field. Finally he explains that when the field is switched off the force has no attachment to the material so there is no problem. Luther asks why he said that it could communicate but it has not yet. Dr. Infinity replies by saying that it is only a theory and that they have not ever bonded the material with the force strong enough so that would happen. The doctor then says he will show the group more of his research in another room in the building, the team head out. On of the scientists in the room says to another that he thinks this is wrong, for all we know this creature is being hurt this way and that it why it want to try and escape all this time. The other scientist says that he is crazy and that they are just following orders. The first scientists says that it is wrong to be playing God like this and that they should try and communicate with the creature before they continue to experiment with it. The second scientists still thinks he is out of line. In the small food court in the building the group are all sitting talking. A Cligate come over to them and asks if they want any more food. Dave says that they didn't know he employed Cligates. Simins says to Dr. Infinity that he is a great scientist. James asks why he never joined the Galactic Federation. Dr. Infinity reveals that he did try, but the Galactic Federation looked at my ideas for inventions and creature as being stupid and foolish. He tried to prove them wrong and it all ended up in a disaster. So eventually he decided enough was enough and left his home planet Infinite and would do all of his own research far away from the Galactic Federation and that is how this compound was created. Luther says it is an interesting story and says that he should join Legoland. Dr. Infinity tells him thanks but he has always worked along and that is how he wants it to stay. In the main test chamber the scientists are ready to bond the force with a much larger sample of the materials. They engage the Quantum Field. The scientist is told to increase the field strength, another scientists says that they have 12% fusion occurring. One scientists says that now is the time for nature to take its true path. A scientists says that he has just increased the field strength by 1000%. Another says that the fusion is at 100%, the force has fully bonded with the materials. The head scientists shouts for them to disengage the Quantum Field but its no use, the force has now fully bonded with the materials and the creature was born. The traitor went up to the new creature and asked it, is this what you want. The group are still in the food court. Suddenly the here a large explosion, a compound red alert activates and red flashing lights as well as sirens go off around the building. The team rush to the test lab to find all but one scientist dead and the Magnatex Creature had gone. The scientists says that the creature has been fully bonded and fused with the materials and there was now no way to reverse it, it must be destroyed. Mitch got out his 12 Gauge Shotgun and said lets get this bugger. Dr. Infinity told the group not to worry, they would get this creature, nothing has ever escaped and cause too much damage. There was a giant hole in the roof where the creature had escaped from. Dr. Infinity says that they will get the Legoland personnel to safety and then he will deal with the problem himself. The whole group head out to the front of the building where the Observation Transport Pod was located. On the roof of the building they see 5 scientists with Antimatter Blasters shooting, they then see the Magnatex Creature on the ground shooting some kind of energy beam from it, all of the scientists die. The group quickly get into the pod and zoom off. Behind them, the Force Field fails the whole building explodes. The team are inside the pod and zoom away on the rail looking back at it. Dr. Infinity finally says that this has never happened before, they have lost containment. Too be continued... Category:Legoland Episodes Season 2